Rosile
by lexilovefood17
Summary: With there family finally safe the Cullen's go on a much need vacation. Rosile and Emmet decides to stay home and ends up in a wild situation in Brazil.


[Type the company name]

Rosalie & Emmett

Written By Alexis Smith

[Type the author name]

Table of Context

Chapter 1…Vacation

Chapter 2…Time Alone

Chapter 3…Brazil

Chapter 4…The Voice In The Woods

Chapter 5…Three

Chapter 6…Pay The Price

Chapter 7…The Cave

Chapter 8…Homecoming

Chapter 9…Heartbeat

Chapter 10…Keep It A Secret

Chapter 11…Staying Behind

Chapter 12…Goodbye

Chapter 13…Almost There

Chapter 14…Birth

Chapter 15…Peanut

Chapter 16… Anouncement

Vaction

With things finally settling down around the Cullen household everything was feeling back to normal. Or atleast as normal as Vampire, Half Breed and somewhat disgustingly enough Shapeshifter coven family can be. After everyone left, once they where sure we where all safe and sound and that they had said there goodbyes to our family and especially Renesseme our not so merical baby girl we all decided it was time to go on a much needed family vacation. Last minute though as I watched Bella tying Renesseme's boots to leave out the door I decided not to join. Something... something just hit me deeply. Something that chewed at me and had been chewing at me since the day my adoptive father Carlisle turned me into a Vampire.

"Hunny Bun what do you mean you don't want to go? We've been planing this trip for weeks. After everything that just happened this family could really use some down time to bond" said my percious husband Emmett.

He's always trying to get me to have alittle fun and live alittle expecially lately. I was to set on Bella dying and preparing for mother hood and helping raise Renesmee wail Bellas resistance towards human blood bulit up I got real lost in someone elses happyness and forgot about my own.

"I know I just I think I could use some time on my own. I just need some space. Plus its almost moving time again and I have a whole new room to decorate and closet to plan for as well as yours buddy. Please go and have fun for me!"

Normally I would be selfish and not push Emmett to leave me expecially since I'd be on my own and mostly defenseless if anything where to happen. However I knew how much Emmett loved Ness and I didn't want to see him miss out on the big family vacation because I was loathing in self pity, again.

"No hey, if you don't go I don't go. We're a team! Don't you go forgetting that lil miss. Time alone with me is the best kind of time!" said Emmet with a smile.

Only a man of his harding rock solid muscle sature could pull off that kind of goffey smile he gave me. Like a big teddy bear made of rock. Unless however you piss him off then its like a teddy bear made of rocks that smashes you to death.

"Are you sure? I really think you'd enjoy the island much more then you'd enjoy helping me pick out rugs, fabric, and organizational bins and cabnits."

"Of corse I'm sure! Also I've learned a thing or two over the decades abouth decor so I think I know my was around two little ol' rooms," said Emmet with another smile one that let me know he understood and he would rather be with me in my time of need then on a trip to IsleEsme no matter what he'd miss out on.

After telling the rest of the family that we decided we would stay home and hold down the fort as bummed as they where especially Ness they all piled into the cars and left. Unless something crazy happened they'd be gone for the next three months on a tropical island wail me and Emmett would be in rainy ol' Forks Washington. No matter the weather though me and Emmett could always make our own fun. Which is never something anyone wants to hear about or see. It gets pretty rough and dirty when me and Emmett have some real fun and time to ourselfes.

Time Alone

A month had gone by and me and Emmett had spent it mostly endoulged in eachothers bodys, lips and minds. There had been no planning or designing going on just alot of good old sex. Something we have never grown tired of. One thing I had grown tired of though was Forks. We had out lived our stay in my opinion a long time ago and if it was for those stupid wolfs we'd be long gone by now. It had rained for nearly the whole month. Every time me and Emmett ripped ourselfs appart to hunt we'd get drenced and I'll addmit forest wet and muddy sex is great but it makes an absolute mess and then cleaning it all up is just a waste of valuable time. If I was imortal in way that I knew I could never die I'd be fine with wasteing time cleaning but trust me a vampire can die as quickly as a human can. One minute you're there the next you're a pile of ashes.

"Maybe we should go on a trip. This rain is endless I can hardly focus on hunting let alone designing a bedroom or closet."

"Are you sure that's what's distracting you love?" said Emmett as he pulled me down to the bed underneath his strong muscles.

With his arms around me I felt like I was home.

"Well maybe it's not the only distaction I have but I am over the rain and we need to get out of this house for more than just a snack. Maybe we should go to the shore house in Brazil this time a year it's so beautiful out!"

"That sounds perfect I'm game for alittle wild bore or whatever the hell they have in Brazil." said Emmett amd we laughed our way into another intense round of sex.

Brazil

The shore house in Brazil was completly incased by trees, wildlife, and fences as our privacy depended on it we traveled at night only, though the spring gloom helped our cover. First however we alerted Carili and Esme who where sadened that we wouldn't be joing them and where going on our own vacation but inevitably they understood why I needed distance from Renesmee. Thankfully our family owns a private jet and we where able to get there and settled in in a little more than a day. We spent the first few days finding the best hunting area and unpacking. People where not normally something I enjoy interacting with especially since they where instictavly drawn away from vampires which could cause some awkwardness. The night life in Brazil however is to die for. Finally I got Emmett to agree to go dancing with me, he loved dancing with family in areas he felt safe but being around a bunch of humas at night wail they're intoxicated and wobbling around no matter your ristance level it always felt like you where a starving lion who had just found his first easy pray in years. After a nice fill up hunting trip we set out to the streets of Brazil. We found a nice spot with killer band who was really going to town and we put on a small show for the crowd. Emmett insisited on being goofy the whole time which only made me love him more, which you never know is possible until it happens. Eventually however we went into calm slow dance and he help me tight and hummed along go the music into my ear.

"I'm so glad we came here Em' I really needed this."

He hugged me tighter and we waited for the song to finnish and threw some money into the donation bin and began to walk back down the street to our car.

"Come in old lovers I can see all I can give all I can tell all!" said a voice that seemed to echo from an old beat up phycic store called "Anobi Leon".

Me and Emmett looked at eachother and said simultaneously "Old lovers?"

"Excuse me miss," I said in a sassy voice, I stoped beliving in phycics a long time ago, "your cameras must be broken me and my husband are newly weds."

"No, no, no I see time in your love. Though it is not in your face. Perhaps old souls. Perhaps..." the voice came to a dramatic pause.

She was really selling it I have to say. "Perhaps what?" said Emmett almost afraid I think that is lady voice was about to call us out an that this night would end in a life lost.

"Come in children, come in and ask."

"Ask for what? No offence lady but I'm not buying it and neither is my wife and we've had a long night so good day to you."

Emmett was clearly getting skiddish about the situation and with people still hanging around the streets it was time to go before a scene was made.

"Don't worry pretty girl you will have your chance to ask..."

"What am I exactly going to ask? Shouldn't I know that before I ask?" I said turning back to the door and rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean what are you gunna ask I thought she ment it as an us thing?" said Emmett looking confused.

"Didn't you just hear her? She said I'll have my chance soon to ask."

"What, no she didn't?" Emmet was clearly concerned a human with real physic abilities is never a good thing to be around for long.

"Oh someone must of just said sometning and it caught my ear don't worry!" I said laughing and skipping down the side walk after a quick glance at my backside he remembered that all is good and good is all.

We drove back to the shore house and decided it was time for a human old couple night which is a night where we don't have sex an just read and act like the old people we truly are. Around three a.m however Emmett per usual had ditched the books for a video games and since I had a small craving I decided I'd go for an early morning hunt.

"Hey I'll go with you just let me... oh oh ohhhhhhhh shit! Wait just one second babe I just have to... ohhh come on are you serious! Wow you all suck what is this football or snail racing you pansys!"

Emmett really gets into fake football or any football which he deserves some fun expecially after deciding to stay with me instead of going to the family trip. I'm not always the most exciting person.

"Have fun love ill be back within the hour and don't break the T.V this time please!"

The Voice In The Woods

Hunting by myself was always a welcome. Emmett gets a little to into the sport of it and always makes it a competition I can't win, unless he lets me. I cought the wift of some local mountian lions and followed it just one of those would do the trick and more. So I waited and after a half hour or so I caught the scent and began the chase. Within minutes I was on the beast ready to bite into it's neck and fill my mouth and stomach up with nice warm blood then out of the blue I heard the same physic womans voice from the beat up old shop whisper.

"So it's true then yes? You are a vampire. No matter I will allow you to ask and pay my price for what you desire most my child."

I released the beast and kicked it away knowing I had its scent for when I needed it again.

"Show your self! Show yourself or I will find you and you will not like the outcome!"

"I have no face no true form. I am desire. Now ask so I may tell you my price."

"Desire? What the hell does that mean and I have everything I want so why don't you leave me the hell alone ghost town!"

"Everything? So there is nothing you want? Nothing you would give you life your wealth… even your pecious husband to have?"

"Leave me alone I won't be giving you or anyone else anything of mine!"

"Relax child I do not want your money or your family. I have my price set if you have your question. If you do not wish to fufil you side of the bargin I will simply not fufil my end. But know desire has a way of feeding itself that not all can control. Now, ask your question. Ask for what you truely desire child."

"I... I don't," as creepy as this was for some reason I was feeling compelled to ask then a light switch went off in my head what do I have to lose if I have my family I have everything I need, "ya know what whatever creep. Ginie I wish for a child that only my husband Emmett Cullen can give me. A child we can raise as our own and charis forever. One that will never die old and will live in our age with us forever. There are you happy? So what's your so called price?"

"A tall order my dear, a tall tall order indeed..." the voice faded out and diapered almost completely.

"Oh so now you're not gunna tell me your price. Oh wounder why! Maybe because it's impossible I can't get pregnate!"

"No my child the impossible is only impossible if you belive it to be. My price is a child. A human male at the age of... three. Find the child and you will find your way to me."

"Why do you want a child? What am I supposed to kidnap someones kid? Whatever you know, whatever or whoever you are you're carzy just leave me be!"

"That is my price! If you are to have your child you will do as I say this offer will only come once!"

Suddenly a clap of thunder shook me and I realized it was pouring out.

"Rose? Rose! Rosile where are you?" said Emmett calling from a distance.

"Screw you!" I said to the voice as I ran to Emmett.

"Emmett I'm here! What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I won! Omg we where shit the fist half but after alittle half time we pulled it together and dominated!" Enmett said as if he'd won the war single handedly.

"Really?"

"Oh sorry for the dramatics. But hey lets go dry off, you're awfully dirty for someone who just hunted expecially for you. No offence love." said Emmett looking at me like I was dressed in a clown uniform at a Christmas party.

"What no I didn't even go hunting what are you..." I said as I looked down and realized I was drenched in the blood of the mountain lion, "but I... I guess I did hunt... but.." I said looking back behind where I had came from.

"Lets get you home huny bunches and get you cleaned up, okay?" said Emmett with a little concern in his voice.

"Okay yea I guess."

Three

Eventually I got Emmett to look past the fact that I couldn't exactly remember the hunt I went on or why it was so bloody. I would try lying but that would only make it worse, he always see's through my lies.

"Honey we should go out dancing again tonight I'm feeling in the mood! Something's pulling me back to those streets!" I said as I twirled my way onto the bed next to him."

"Maybe we should give it a night to rest; it's not every day a vampire forgets a hunt..." Emmett said as worried as it comes.

I groaned but gave in and we had our first real old people night that we had had in a while. A few weeks went by and with our stay was coming to an end Emmett agreed to go out just to a different less sketchy part of town. We danced all night long. Eventually I came across a super cute boutique and began trying in every outfit and as usual Emmett found his way out of a shopping trip when Carlisle called to have him do something " _important_ " that required him to go back to the shore house. I didn't mind though I loved shopping by myself, it meant I could spend a little extra money. Soon I came across the cutest little jacket unfortunately it was a blue and green jacket and look like it was made for a boy and I knew Ness would never wear it or fit into it because it looked as if it was made for a toddler. However I felt compelled to buy it. Soon after I cashed out and went to the car that Emmett left for me. Wail driving home in the rain I saw a boy walking down the side of the road all by himself. I stopped my car and pulled over knowing this boy was much to young be walking by himself and how dangerous it would be for someone as small as him to be without a jacket in the rain. I quickly grabbed the jacket and slowly approached the small child who coward in front of me expecting to be shunned. I spoke in a soft voice and asked about his parents and where he was going he pointed down the road and so I told him that if he trusted me I would take him to his family. He smiled and said yes though he was only a few years old he knew that meant he was getting in a warm car out of the rain and mud. I gave him the jacket so he could warm up faster and loaded him into the car and set off to find his home. He barley spoke but I could tell he was hungry I could also tell that he was poor, he had no shoes and his clothed where made as cheap as they come.

"What's your name cutie?"

He gave me a shrug and mumbled, "Elle."

"Oh well that's a beautiful name sugar how old are you?"

He held up three of his fingers quickly and then bowed his head in discomfort again.

"Three! Wow such a big boy. Maybe not big enough to be on your own though make sure you stick close to your mommy and daddy for now on, okay?"

He nodded still looking into his lap. _Three_... wow... _three_. For some reason that I couldn't explain I completely relaxed. I soon noticed the boy was drifting off. So turned up the soft song playing on radio and once I the boy had finally fallen asleep I began to drive of course.

Pay The Price

Not knowing where you're driving when you are choosing the location would usually concern a person about their mental state but I was completely fine. A part of me that I didn't know of knew where I was going and I trusted in that part. Eventually we came to an abandoned dirt road I parked my car and took the sleeping child in my hands held him tight and took off running to the devil knows where.

"Where are we going..." said the boy in a half asleep voice.

"Home sweetie I'm taking you to your home remembers?"

"Okay..." he said as he dozed back off.

I had no reason to lie to the boy I just did. I had no idea where I was taking him all I knew was that it was deep in the forest. Finally after almost 20 minutes of high-speed running I came to the entrance of a cave. I was finally here or wherever here was at least. I cradled the boy slowly rocking him so he'd stay asleep.

"So you've come to pay my price child?"

"What price? Who are you? Show yourself!" I said in a whisper like yell that only vampires can to, it's to high pitched for most human but this voice felt supernatural.

"Hahaha... you've forgotten so soon. Ahh, your heart is pure. Your desire however is rotten. It has taken control of you dear. No worries what you don't know others close to you will never know. Now lay the child on my table dearie."

"What are you talking about I don't desire anything except an explanation!"

"Lay the child down on my table and you will see all you wish to know my child."

"Fine but you better not touch him!"

"Yes child... lay him down..."

The voice sounded suspicious but a part of me needed to know what she was talking about, what I had forgotten and another part of me really wanted to give her the child for an inexplicable reason. Slowly I laid the child on a hard table made of rock. Then as I backed away it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. All of a sudden the boy's eyes popped open and where completely blood shit his face began to lose color and I could smell blood in the air. I tried to run to him but some type of force field was blocking me out. I looked away horrified at what I had just done and fell to my knees feeling helpless to help the child.

"Help me! Please help me! I want my Mommy!" he screamed as the air was slowly sucked from his lungs.

"There, there, child it will all be over soon. Look my dearest Rose look into his eyes see what you desire had brought you!"

"Go away you monster! Burn in hell! What have you done, you promised you wouldn't heart him?"

"I made no promise. But you knew what had to be done. A true mother will sacrifice anything for her child, even the life of a poor innocent helpless child. Look, look, what your desire has brought you child!"

 _Mother? What is she talking about?_ I thought to myself. How would this random voice know what I wanted more than anything in the world, unless... we had meet before. I forced myself to look up and gaze into the eyes of the dying boys whose blood was pouring out of him as he reached for me. I quickly looked back down more horrified than ever.

"Look my child for you will never have the chance to know the truth again."

"I don't want anything from you, you, murderer!" I covered my nose and ran out of the cave and barfed up a bunch of blood.

I ran to my car and drove home a complete mess.

The Cave

I ran to Emmett completely flustered only when he asked me what was wrong. I had no answer. I knew where I had been I just didn't know why or with who. I felt the loss of someone and I felt it strongly. Only I had no idea who it was or when I lost them. Emmett began to be extremely worried and asked me to retrace my steps. Eventually we came to a cave that looked extremely familiar I told him it was a deep cave and something awful was inside it. I turned away as he went to investigate.

"Honey, this cave is barely 6 feet deep," he said as he walked back out.

"No, no it's big and there's a table and... And... I... I don't remember..."

"Rose," Emmett said grabbing my shoulder, "what is going on? Should we call it quits and maybe call Carlisle and have him come check you out?"

"No, I'm fine Emmett I just..." and the I got hit like a load if bricks all of a sudden I wanted to tear Emmett's clothes off and make love to him the way vicious dogs do to each other and I wanted to do it inside the shallow cave, "I just needed a reason to get you out here and into that cave so I could tear you apart myself wild man!"

He was shocked and confused but quickly got into it and that cave which had never been more useful until that day. After a few days of cave man and women fun we sent back to house and began to pack to go home. Emmett was as confused as he was worried and with everyone already on their way home we were ready to be reunited it had been a long three months away from our family.

Homecoming

Seeing Nessie again was amazing being able to kiss her and hug her felt like nothing I ever felt before. Ness was the sweetest little girl on earth. She held me so tight I began to regret skipping out on the family trip.

"How was everything baby girl? Did you have fun with mommy and daddy?"

"It was so, so, much fun Aunt Rosie I wish you were there! Next time you are definitely coming!"

"Oh of course dear I'm so sorry I didn't some I just had some boring grown up stuff to do with Uncle Emmett in Brazil."

"It's okay I just missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too love."

Slowly everything calmed down and everything seemed to be going back to our normal. Ness was in school and we began plans for our new house. We had been back for almost two months and I just felt off. Edward knew but didn't say anything because he knew better than to start a major panic.

"Rose I think we should go with the white wood floors there just so in right now!" said Alice wail we were talking flooring for the kitchen.

"Yeah it... it looks great Alice... Um... could you just... excuse me?"

I ran to the sink and began to throw up blood.

"Rose are you okay! Carlisle come quick!"

Thus the mass panic began.

"No, no, I'm fine Alice I'm fine I just..." and I threw up again.

"Rose what did you feed on last? How does your stomach feel right now? When was the last time you ate?"

Carlisle was going down his list of doctor questions quicker than I could answer.

"Uh some deer and kind of weird right now and not that long ago three days?"

I all of a sudden was light headed and wasn't in the mood at all to talk.

"I'm fine please just..."

"You see Carlisle I knew there was something wrong with my wife! Ever since we went to Brazil she's been just different forgetting stuff and now puking!"

Emmett had barged in the room on an Em'page.

"Look I'm fine I just need to lay down..."

"No you're not fine Rose... this isn't normal..."

Emmett had calmed down, and now looked like he was ready to cry.

"Let me just take you up stairs and run some quick test," said Carlisle trying to calm the masses everyone was staring at me like I was an alien.

At least now I know how Ness felt before we discovered there was more of her kind.

"Okay, I'm right behind you and if everyone could relax that'd be great," I gently snapped at my family.

The Heart Beat

"Alright just sit up here. You know the drill old timer," said Carlisle trying to hide his concern with a big doctor smile.

I took a deep breath, rolled my eyes and sat down on his doctor's chair with my arms crossed.

"I feel fine really this isn't necessary."

"Oh I'm sure you're fine but that big rock looking fella' standing over there," he pointed to Emmett who sighed and relaxed his stance "he's the type that's got to have proof so let's get through this and we can all go home in one piece okay?"

I smiled and took all his little test and passed until... until he went to check the breaths on my stomach. He pulled my shirt up a bit to press the stethoscope to my stomach and right as he was going in he made a strange face then pressed it to my stomach and yanked his hand away and called out.

"Oh dear lord… What is that! How is this possible! What happened to you in Brazil?"

"Carlisle? What are you talking about? What did you hear?"

Emmett was shouting and so was Carlisle they were about to go at each other or more so Emmett was about to go after Carlisle because he was looking at me with this crazed look that he wouldn't explain. Finally Esme came in and Emmett backed off after grabbing me off the table I was to stun to say anything I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What is going on in here? Carlisle explain yourself," said Esme in her mother voice.

"Here take it! Take it and listen to her lower abdomen! Listen!"

Carlisle passed the stethoscope to Esme and stood away in disbelief and shock. Emmett put me down he would never disobey Esme because he knew Esme would never hurt any of us not even for Carlisle. She slowly put the scope to my stomach making the same face as Carlisle right before it touched my skin and then pushed onto my skin and listened closer.

"Oh my... Oh my god..." she slowly stood up, "Rosalie... how...how can this be...," she looked back at Carlisle.

"What? What, god dammit," said Emmett getting carried away with anger and confusion.

"She's... somehow she's... she's pregnant son..." said Carlisle in a low sad tone.

"That's a sick joke Carlisle why would you ever..."

Emmett was shouting at the top of his lungs so I knew I had to break my silence before the others came in and a fight broke out.

"He's right Emmett, I can feel it! I mean I feel awful! I've been vomiting! I hide it... Just ask Edward..." I said with my head bowed down.

"What honey it's not possible I mean how could this happen how and not 7 billion tries ago? What do you mean ask Edward he knows and I don't is that a thing now? Please help me out I am super confused!"

Emmett said at the full level of frustration that I was feeling for the past 4 months.

"I... I don't know Emmett I mean I know there has to be something that I forgot that made me this way but Edward can't find anything in my memory and Alice... well she hasn't seen my future in a while I just thought it would pass..."

"What? Alice to, wow. Well if this isn't a family members against Emmett committee then I don't know what is."

He looked at me shook his head then began to walk out of the room right as I went to open my mouth and plead for him he ran back and hugged me tightly.

"Screw all you sons of bitches I'm gunna be a dad!"

He screamed so the whole house could hear, then he began twirling me around and making a bunch of strange happy sounds and yells. Esme and Carlisle smiles and in a split second went from scared to happy. With our family truly anything was possible, which is what made us so dangerous. Emmett had a way of changing any heavy serious mood to a happy giddy one though.

"Emmett if you twirl me one more time I'm going to kill you love," I said in the kindest way possible as happy as I was I still felt like shit.

"Oh, oh sorry, sorry love. My bad, sorry!"

Then he leaned down and kissed my stomach then sat me on the doctors' chair and grabbed the stethoscope and listened to my stomach with a huge grin on his face.

Keep It A Secret

"I can't wait to tell Jake! I'm finally gunna not be the only kid," said Ness when we broke the news that she was going to be a big cousin and possibly sometime soon.

"No honey that's not a good idea. This needs to stay between the families. We need to know you can keep this a secret, until the baby is born at least. No questions," Bella said to Nessie in a stern but loving manor.

Surprisingly somehow I didn't think about that when I decided we should tell her I was so caught up in the excitement of the moment it slipped my mind that the wolves may want to kill me if they find out. Bella was right this baby is somehow a growing full non-blooded vampire so its highly, highly, doubtable that any nasty, smelly, ugly shape shifter will ever be imprinting on him or her which in the end means me and the baby are easy bait. The rest of Sam's pack won't care if Ness is hurt when her adopted Aunt and unborn non-related cosine are killed at their hand or teeth they'll consider themselves misunderstood heroes like they almost did when they found out Bella was pregnant with Ness. Only Bella was human still so I'm sure deep down they would never have gone through with it in the end. I however I'm a known dog shunner and a full vampire. The only differences that made me feel almost human was the need for more blood, but not human blood the site of human blood was sickening me for some reason unlike it had when Bella was pregnant, and the accessional lack of breath or energy. Also though I never fully slept I could feel myself right on the edge of giving in. The vomiting, which could naturally happen to vampires if they ate human food for show, also made me feel almost human it made me feel extra weak and extra emotional. Ness was sad she wasn't the type who enjoy keeping secrets for long and no one knew how long it would be before the baby was born realistically it could be a few weeks, a few months, years. No one knew. The mystery of my pregnancy however would soon begin to spark a wide spread panic through the vampire world if others found out. Which is why we decided it was time for is all to leave for good, the further away from people who may attempt to interfere with our lives the better. We called the Daniles to say farewell and let them know we were moving to Isle Esme for a few years to have some family growing experiences with Renesmee, they were sad to hear there would be no party but eventually we all said out goodbyes over the phone. Soon we were all packed and ready to go.

Staying Behind

"I don't think we can take Ness away from Jacob Edward. Not for that long. We don't even know anything about this baby and I know Rose was there for me but we have to protect our daughter she is half human still and this baby for all we know could be somehow a... anyways I'm sure Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper can handle it and we can always visit them and call it we just can't move right now," said Bella to Edward in a pleading voice that he fully understand.

"I agree..." said Edward looking at Bella intensely, "I love my family and I know they can do this without us. Ness is going to miss them. I have a feeling she thinks we're taking Jake with us which would defeat the whole purpose of moving."

"Maybe we should invite Jake over for dinner tonight it's been a few weeks and I know he's got it in his mind we're taking our daughter away from him for good. I'm sure Ness will feel better with him next to her when we tell her. He makes her want to be stronger."

"Okay love, I'll call him and invite him over," said Edward with a sigh as he walked to the bedroom to grab his cell phone.

"Renesmee, take a bath Jacobs coming over for dinner tonight! Anything special you want me and daddy to cook you?"

"Yay! Okay mom and maybe let dad cook steak, you can make the mash potatoes I mean you can do what you would like I'd appreciate-"

"Okay, okay, ha-ha, we all know I can't cook love its okay! Now go clean up," said Bella as she laughed and rolled her eyes at Renesmee who smiled laughed and skipped into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel.

"Okay well it's either a good thing or bad thing he mumbled on the phone the whole time, cause he's either gunna yell all night till we tell him the have that idiot look all over his face or shut up for once pout all night and have a heart attack when we tell him. I'm routing for the first one."

"You awful Edward! We all know he's gunna pout all night he wouldn't chance causing a scene in front of Ness."

"True but this is different."

"Well we'll see then I guess."

"Fifty bucks?"

"You're on!"

They laughed and then began to cook. After Ness's six hour shower she entered the kitchen and found Jake sitting at the head of the table with a drink making small talk with her parent's wail they cooked.

"Jakey! I didn't even hear you come in" Ness yelled as she raced over to hug Jacob.

"Probably because you had your music set on " _blow the roof off this house_ "," said Jacob as he moved his chair out so she could run straight into his arms for a big old long overdue wolf hug, "I missed you kid!"

"I missed you to Jacob," said Nessie in a small voice then she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair right next to him.

"Okay everything's done dig in," Edward said as he but steak, corn and potatoes on the table.

"Dang, what's the occasion? You don't call me for weeks then you cook me a feast fit for a King. I'm getting kind of a weird vibe ya know," said Jacob as he relaxed in his chair and took a sip of his drink wail staring Edward in his eyes.

Edward took a deep breath and Bella rolled her eyes. Renesmee didn't know what to do so she began to fill her plate, "thank you daddy and Jacob you are a King! Well kind of, one day when I'm older I'll cook for you every night like this! I promise!" Ness's endless need to please everyone made the mood between the adults soften immediately.

"Of course lovey," said Edward with a smile.

"I can't wait Ness," said Jacob with a wink.

"Oh yes you can and you will. Wait a long ling time," Bella hissed under her breath.

Jacob cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Well if you two aren't hungry," Jacob said to Bella and Edward which bought him a small laugh from Ness, "I won't let this failed attempt at making me happy or okay with this move go to waste. If this is my last meal with Ness for god knows how long...," Jacobs's eyes began to tear and he cleared his throat again, "then I'll enjoy it to the last second."

Ness sunk back down into her chair and Bella couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well Debby downer this isn't your last meal with Ness, me or Edward because... we've decided to stay here."

"What? Sorry but what," Ness's voice was in a mix of panic and confusion.

"The family can move without us we still have grandpa Charlie to look out for."

"Mom! That's completely unfair... I mean I want to stay but I want to see the -"

"The Island will be there for us to visit it's not going anywhere anytime soon," Edward cut her off before she reviled the secret to Jacob.

Ness looked at Jacob with wide eyes as if she had just realized he was there and the quickly looked back at her father.

"Yea, yea, the Island...," Ness said as she slumped back into her seat then she continued in a sad low tone, "I'm just really going to miss them... what if something happens!"

"If something happens we'll be on the first flight over baby girl," said Bella as she tried to consul Ness wail walking over to kiss her on her forehead and put Renesmee on her lap.

"Ness the Cullen's are bad ass what could possible happen to them that Alice couldn't see coming and that Emmett could punch to death," Jacob said carelessly trying to brighten the mood.

Ness shot him a look of horror and ripped out of her mother's arms and ran crying to her room.

"Renesmee! What did I say?" Jacob said standing up looking at Edward for an answer.

Edward sighed as Bella ran after Ness to comfort her.

"It's nothing Jacob it's just this is a big change for her, for all of us. She'll be fine."

"I may not be a mind reader like you but I can tell when people aren't giving me the full story," said Jacob as he began to stand defensively in front of Edward who stood up to meet Jacobs gaze.

"Look family business is family business for a reason. We love you Jacob and love what you do for Ness, but you don't need to know everything. Ness is safe we're all safe and happy that's all that matters. If you try to dig-"

"If you try to dig I'll never forgive you," Ness said sternly as she walked back into the kitchen, knowing she was the only one who could get Jacob to leave it be, with her mother behind her she looked into Jacobs eye's as Edward backed away from him and said, "like my father said there some things that have to stay between the Cullen's for the safety of everyone just like with your wolves. I'm fine trust me I just... needed a minute."

"Okay Ness, I'll do anything for you sugar pie, come here," said Jake as he knelt down to Ness level in order to give her a tight hug.

Later that night after a few bags of popcorn and a few movies Jacob left content with the night and happy to know his Nessie was going to be with him for a lot more years and Bella was fifty bucks richer.

Goodbye

As heartbroken as I was I knew deep down that Edward and Bella wouldn't be coming with us. Renesmee could barely withstand the three month long vacation away from Jacob let alone years. I also knew that Bella and Edward needed to protect Nessie from whatever came out of me eventually. With four months to go and a heavy heart we boarded onto out jet and headed for the Island. After a few short days we finally arrived it was a beautiful and tropical as ever. A true place where we did not have to hide our self's, where we could be free. Carlisle calculated we had about 5 years before we all needed to go home again to work in order to sustain our wealth and many houses cars and other inquiries. Hopefully we would have a mostly grown healthy child then who could control his or her thirst for blood as Renesmee could.

Almost There

As the months flew by with endless shopping and redecorating my pregnancy seemed to come to an end. I was out of breath so often I had to have Emmett bring me kills because I could no longer chase them down for any long distance. Every pregnant woman deserves an Emmett. Emmett bent to my every wish and catered to every need that he could.

"I can honestly say I never thought the day I looked so much like a whale with huge weird boobs would come and I would hate it so much," I said with a sigh as I looked into our bedroom mirror with my shirt off.

"Honey buns you are absolutely stunning! I mean no one on this planet can work a pregnancy like you can and you breast are fantastic! I'm sure gunna miss them when they're gone," Emmett said as he walked over to give me a light hug and kiss on my neck.

He wrapped his arms around my chest and glued his body to my back, buried his head in my hair and began to kiss me repeatedly.

"Are you ready for month number nine picture day! I am! Come on get dressed month nine waits for no body and you could pop anytime now so let's get a move on it people," Alice said as she barged in our room with a smile on her face and camera in her hand that she was waving back and forth as if it was bait.

"Okay, okay we're coming just one minute sis," said Emmett and he began to kiss me more intensely.

Alice scuffed at him as I laughed then she gave us a 15 minute warning and walked down stairs.

"Okay come on lets go this could be the last pregnancy photos we get and I'd like to enjoy it without Alice's anger," I said jokingly to Emmett.

"Whatever you say love bug, your wish is my command," Emmett said as he bowed to me kissed my hand and walked into his closet to put his outfit on.

Soon we were both dressed and went down to the beach and Alice took pictures of us in every different pose and background as she could possibly find making jasper set up props and test angles. Both boys where happy to be relived of picture duties after Alice gave us all the all clear although Emmett was careful not to show it and Jasper and him went off for a much needed hunt.

"These pictures came out perfect Rosie! Are you sure you aren't hungry though? I could call Emmett and have you being something back," Esme said.

Esme was always that kind of Mom and Grandma she always wanted to make sure we were all full and satisfied. Having the dogs over for a big dinner was her favorite she could cook lots of food and stay busy and on task making sure everyone would have more than enough and to make sure they had plenty of leftovers to bring home to feed their families.

"I'm fine really Esme I ate a lot yesterday and I've been able to keep it all down luckily," I said with a laugh that brightened up her face, "man I have to rearrange those books again something's just not right!"

Nesting was a real thing. No matter what if I saw a pile of some movies, cd's, books anything even my room had fallen victim, I had to rearrange everything. I think it was slowly driving everyone mad being more or less so stuck on island full of the unknown let alone with me making noise always moving everything around. The nursery got the worst of it we had redone the room at least 30 times in the last few months. Everything just needed to be perfect or as perfect as it could get.

"Honey I think it's time to rest you can finish the books tomorrow," said Esme in a sweet voice wail she rubbed my back she was always moming me, now more than ever but I always appreciated it.

"Okay Ma just tell me Emmett I went to bed and ask him to please be quiet when he comes in tonight, goodnight everyone," I said as I began to walk human speed up the stairs.

Esme nodded and Carlisle and Alice said goodnight.

Birth

The next morning I could tell something big was going to happen. Emmett brought me a mountain lion, my favorite, and i couldn't even look at it. Strange aches throughout the day slowly began to indulge me body in a world of pain. Everyone kept asking questions and trying to rub my body to relax me but they only made it worse and I soon began lashing out and treating everyone including Emmett. Carlisle however ignored my threats and helped me walk up stairs to his doctor office he had set up for when the baby was to be born. Esme quickly ran into action setting things up for the baby and Emmett stood at the door not knowing what to do or where to go. Alice and Jasper ran to lock all of the windows and doors. Suddenly a burning sensation ran down my legs and covered my butt it felt as if acid had been poured onto my legs. My jeans began to decompose and Carlisle yelled to Esme to change me into a gown, he believed my water had just broken. He examined a few drops and realized quickly that it was a bunch of venom. The baby was coming quickly so he had no time to waste investigating every inch of the matter.

"Oh god get it out of me! Please Carlisle get it out! Its hurts to much, I can't do this," I was screaming so loud it broke a few of the mirrors in the room.

I grabbed Esme hand tight and apologized repeatedly. I had no idea what for I just knew I was sorry. She tied my hair back and told me to start taking deep breaths in and out.

"Emmett! Come grab her foot and hold it tight Esme grab the other one," Carlisle said as he waved Emmett to come quickly.

"What? Me? Okay, okay, okay, okay, I got this" Em' was all but ready to pass out.

"Get over here Emmett or so help me god I'll skin you ass alive," I was in s much pain my emotions didn't know how to react and everything just seemed to be pouring out of me, literally.

"Okay, hold her feet tight! Push Rose! Push! There ya go! Give me another one Rose! Push! Come on push hard really bare down Rose! Don't be afraid!"

Carlisle was couching me as Emmett was watching the whole thing wail he held my hand and my right foot in that moment watching him smile wail I was in immense pain I hated him, I truly hated him. I looked over at Esme and she was doing the breathing techniques she had taught me wail looking more serious and ready to go as she ever had before.

"One more Rose," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I see something," Emmett yelled.

"What? What is it," I said frantically with a cracking voice.

"Come on Rose focus one more big hard push," Carlisle said as the all ignored my question.

I screamed breaking more glass and held onto Emmett's hand so hand I cracked it a little and grabbed the table till it bent in and pushed with all that I had left in me. From down stairs I could hear Alice and Jasper cheering me on. Then all of a sudden i felt free. Then I heard the cry of an angle. I always picture a child of mine to have blond hair, blue and blue eyes like I did as a human as well as all of my siblings and almost all of my parents families sides had. However she had black hair thick round cheeks and light dark brown eyes. She looked just like Emmett. It was a miracle, she was a true miracle. I looked at her afraid to touch, we all looked at her being held in her grandfather's arms catching the gaze of amusement and bewilderment from all of us as she squirmed and cried out.

Carlisle smiled and said as lout as he could, "It's a girl! It's a girl! She beautiful!"

Esme laid my foot down as did Emmett and she took the baby and ran a quick eye, and ears test along with a few other quick health test then she cleaned our baby swaddled her up loosely wail she continued to cry increasingly louder and walked her over to me.

"Your baby is crying for you Mama," she said looking at our child with a smile trying to sway her to get her to calm down.

I looked at Emmett with wide eyes, "Is it real Emmett? Are you sure? How can we be certain this isn't some cruel trick?"

I was in an immediate state of panic afraid that i would lose everything the moment I got it.

Emmett leaned in close and whispered into my ears, "There's only one way to find out."

He kissed my head and I sat back up, my body had already healing its self and I could feel everything except for my breast returning to normal as Emmett's hand slowly was. Esme kissed her forehead and slowly handed her to me. She almost instantly relaxed and opened her eyes for a split second looked at me, then to Emmett who waved down to her, as if to check and make sure it was us holding her. She then threw her hands over her head and feel asleep in true baby fashion.

"I can't believe this. Emmett we... we have a daughter... a living breathing healthy baby girl of our own... she's perfect... wow I mean she just looks so much like you Em'!"

The panic was slowly disappearing and Esme and Carlisle picked up then left to give us a minute alone.

As a family.

Peanut

Two hours later and the awe had still not left us. Every noise she made we died for. Every heart beat every breath every small movement we watched carefully and couldn't get enough of. Every time she moved it was like she had hit a mile stone and we were the proudest parents in the world.

Parents.

I see now why Bella and Edward took so long to get use to hearing that.

"What should we name her love," said Emmett as he gently stroked her hair.

"I... I think we should name her... Penelope. Peanut or P for a nickname, since she's such an adorable, precious little peanut!"

"Penelope... Alice-Esme Cullen?"

"Perfect."

"You think Bells is gunna be mad?"

"No, she'll just be happy she's better at mushing names together than you."

We laughed without taking our eyes off of our little P.

"Wow this is really happening. I'm a... father. Rose you did so good you baby baker did perfect recreating my face onto a baby girl, I love it so much it hurts me."

"Gee, Hun thank you. I did it just for you love."

We kissed it was the first time we had taken our eye off here and we both looked back quickly and laughed when we realized how afraid we were that she would be gone in that split second of a kiss and how crazy that was. Then all of a sudden baby P began to purse her lips and cry almost three hours had gone by since her birth so I knew she must want to feed. Esme walked in with a bottle of human blood with Carlisle close behind both with a smile on their faces. She handed me the bottle and I placed it onto her lips. She sucked it once the opened up her eye's gave me a horrified look and tried to wiggle out from it I repositioned it and she began to cry loudly. Jasper and Alice came running up the stares and slowly I began panicking.

"She doesn't want human blood? How peculiar! Jasper could you retrieve a deer break its legs and neck but don't let it bleed out any," said Carlisle creating a plan B out of thin air.

Emmett began to mumble and look at me and the baby back and forth just he wasn't looking me in the eye and I was super confused and holding a wailing infant in my arms.

"Wait! Wait a second," Emmett yelled stopping everyone and gaining all of their ears to hear what he had to say next wail he was looking at me but not at my eyes, "Rose! The answers right in front if you," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean son," Carlisle asked confused as we all where.

Then Emmett turned to Carlisle and yelled to the ceiling "Her boobs! My wife has huge boobs," I yelled his name and he lost his smile and continued, "honey buns breast on pregnant people don't grow for nothing, I have a feeling she wants whatever is inside of them!"

"That's not a bad idea Rose everything except for your breast hove gone back to its normal size maybe your body somehow understands the baby has to nurse from you still. Go ahead try it!"

Carlisle looked at me like some Science experiment. Which i for sure was, one that was much crazier than Renesmee. All eyes were on me.

"They're rock heard and she has no teeth," I cried back.

"Mm" Emmett said with closed eyes, we all knew what he was thinking and honestly after him watching me birth a child all gross and ugly like that, I was super turned on by it; but there was much more concerning things to do before I have time to think like that.

"Let's just put her to your breasts, I'll help you," Esme walked over as she gave a glare for Carlisle and Jasper to turn around.

Alice ran over eager to see what was going to happen, it rare that she gets to be surprised like this she also hadn't seen the baby yet and was ready to say hi to her new niece. I undid the gown and brought Penelope up to my breasts nipple. All three of us gasped when her head relaxed and small razor like fangs came out and almost instantly clamped onto my nipple and began to feed.

"Does it hurt," Emmett said gently as he put a hand on my thigh and looked at Penelope on my chest.

"No, no it feels... just... natural... if that makes any since," I said as I laughed and watched my baby girl feed on my breast so peacefully.

Esme wrapped me up so Carlisle and Jasper could turn back around.

"She looks just like you Em'! Wow she's perfect! Look at that hair Esme, wow," Alice said as she stroked P's silky black hair.

"What's her name," Jasper said walking up to the bed.

"Penelope Alice-Esme Cullen." I said, proud as could be.

"You did well with the middle name Em' I like what you did there," he said with a wink at Emmett who rolled his eyes, "welcome to the world baby P."

Announcement


End file.
